Deserve
by PyramidWalker
Summary: Allen/Miranda because there really isn't enough. Miranda wonders if she really has what she's always had coming to her. Rated T for suggestive themes. I don't think it needs a higher rating but I could be wrong.


Those of you that read my other fanfic, Blood, may notice that I've taken a bit of a break. I'll say this right now, Blood is not over. I will be continuing it in time. The next chapter is finished but the problem is, I REALLY hate it so it's going to take some time. Especially since I'm not as motivated as I used to be.

I've been tinkering with the idea of an Allen x Miranda fic for a while now. In fact, I'm actually going to end up making a series of D. Gray-man fics that have Allen with different women. Some of the less-frequently seen pairings at that. My next project is Allen x Lulu Bell. Now, that one's going to take a while because I have to think of a reason WHY that would come about.

But enough talk.

HAVE AT YOU!

* * *

This isn't for me. It can't be. It's for someone more deserving, more competent, less likely to ruin everything around them. But not me. A touch so gentle, a smile so warm, a feeling that brings me so high and fills me with such joy...I haven't done anything to deserve it. But I'm still experiencing this. I am the only person in the entire world who feels like this right now.

Why? Why me? I haven't done anything good. All I do is get in the way. Screw up. Ruin everything. Spoil everyone else's day. I'm a waste of space who just brings everyone else down. So why am I getting this treatment?

"Miranda?"

I look to the white-haired boy whose slender but fit form lies beside my unattractive and horrible body. The distinctive pattern on his left shoulder that connects his Innocence to the rest of his body comes into view as he turns his body to face me. His extensive training has given him a body that nears perfection. He's strong, strong enough to support me when I need to cry. He's quick, quick enough to sweep me off my feet. He's agile, agile enough to catch me when I fall. He's beautiful, beautiful enough to take my breath away and I would never want it back.

I shouldn't be allowed to love him.

"Wh-what is it?" I finally respond, "Did I...is something wrong? Do I need to go now?"

He chuckles in response. This is it. I know this is it. This is when he tells me to get out, that I wasn't any good, that he doesn't have any more use for me. But that's fine. It's what I've expected from...

"You look so sad..." he interrupts my thoughts. Oh, God, his voice makes my heart flutter, "I can't bear to see you in such distress."

"Oh," I begin to stand up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be an eyesore, really. I'll just g-..."

He grabs my arm as I try to stand. Suddenly, I'm pulled off balance. But before I can fall, an arm is wrapped around my waist as he pulls me towards him and embraces me. It's really rather heavenly.

"Miranda," he says in such a soft voice. Oh, I want to hear him say my name again. Over and over again, "You could never be an eyesore to me. It's the opposite. I feel happy every moment you're in my sight. My heart lifts and my day suddenly seems brighter."

I don't want to believe him. I don't. How can I? Me? He wants to see me? It's absurd. But the way his words flow, the way they seep into my heart, I know it's true. I know he means what he says. He locks his fingers with mine. His hands are coarse and calloused. He fights so hard for everyone and he hurts so much as a result. But it's touch. It's touch and that makes me feel so good in ways that shouldn't be available to me.

"An eyesore?" he continues with a chuckle, "Never. You are so beautiful to me. The way your curly hair frames your beautiful face..." he kisses my cheek lightly. It's barely a brush but it's enough for my entire face to warm up, "the way your skin feels against mine..." he kisses my chest, just above and between my breasts. I can't help but to arch my back and let out a whimper. Oh, God, how I want him to go lower, "the way your voice sounds..." he kisses my neck, lightly sucking on it in the process. His hand has since let go of mine and has begun to run up my sides and slide around to my back as he presses my naked body against his, "the way your body reacts...to let me know that it's mine. That you, Miranda Lotte, in heart, body, and soul, are mine."

I can't stand it. I just can't stand it anymore. I break down as my tears begin to fall. I can't hold them back any longer. All of these things he's saying, he's saying them about me. No one else but me. I hold onto him as tightly as I can, afraid that he'll fly away if I even dare to let go. I love him. I love him so much.

"Thank you, Miranda," he says as he tilts my head towards his, "thank you for being the light of my life."

And then he kissed me.

We make love well into the morning after that. All the while, he keeps telling me how much I mean to him.

Maybe...maybe I do deserve this after all.

* * *

I really don't like original characters.


End file.
